


X's And Bones: Work Station

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon), Morningstar_Decepticon



Series: X's And Bones: The Works [3]
Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom
Genre: Author Work Area, Gen, Need A Specialized Place To Work On Background, Spoilers, Work Area
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar_Decepticon
Summary: I only work on stories from work, which has limited access to the wonderful internet, or at school, whose internet loves to hate me.Here, this work, has the world building, plot points, ideas, and more to the work known as X's And Bones.If you can see this, it is up to you to decide.Spoilers? Or Surprise?





	1. Soul Colors and Traits

White (upside down) - Monster Soul (Love)

Shades of Gray - Lost Soul, Lost their traits (Can be gained back {colored gray}, or get new traits {Completely cloud gray}: Can be done so through experiences and relationships)

Dusty White - No trait (They haven't discovered their traits yet, so like really young children or ???)

Cracked Souls (Charcoal Cracks) - Suffer from Mental Illness/Addictions/Accidents (Can be healed with time, care, and love) Can cause mental, emotional illnesses and issues. With the Main 7 Traits of souls, it can invert them, causing them physical pain and personality flips. 

Fractured Souls (pieces are missing) - Suffered/Commited accidents/crimes/major injuries (Can be healed with time, care, and love) Can cause major emotional, mental, and severe physical illnesses and issues.

Darkened/Black Souls - Evil, Hatred, Psychopathic, etc. These souls are corrupted and feel nothing but negative emotions. These are criminals who have committed the worst of the worse crimes, and (usually) can NOT be redeemed. HOWEVER... Some can, especially by certain other Souls.

Color blotches/Shapes/Marks on the Soul - Lucky you! This means you have a soul mate! Everyone has one, some have 2, others have many more! The more marks on the heart, the more soul mates you have! The marks appear once you make contact with your soul mate, but they become vibrant once bonded! There are 2 types of soulmates, romantic and platonic. Romantic soul marks have a golden ring around them, while platonic has a silver ring. Monster soul mate marks are heart shaped, while human soul mate marks are star shaped.

Opal White Ring Around the Soul (human) - Wow! You are able to use Magic! You have the bloodline of one of the 7 powerful mages that sealed Monster's away. The only way to 'activate' the magic first hand would be to be taught by a monster. Who teaches you, will help decide what magic you can use. (also decided by soul traits, and who was the mage in your bloodline.)  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
THE MAIN 7 TRAITS:

Red - Determination 

Cyan - Patience

Orange - Bravery

Yellow - Justice

Blue - Integrity

Purple - Perseverance

Green - Kindness

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

MAIN 7 NEGATIVE/INVERTED SOUL TRAITS (if they go bad/pushed too far) 

Cracked Red - Spite *** Dark Red - Irresolution/Indecision

Cracked Cyan - Idleness *** Dark Cyan - Agitation/Hastiness

Cracked Orange - Audacity *** Dark Orange - Cowardice/Fear

Cracked Yellow - Vengeance *** Dark Yellow - Corruption/Prejudice

Cracked Blue - Conceit *** Dark Blue - Dishonesty/Iniquity

Cracked Purple - Inflexible *** Dark Purple - Apathy/Submission

Cracked Green - Compliance *** Dark Green - Animosity/Cruelty

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
THE UNIQUE COLORS AND TRAITS: (99.9% of Souls have at least 1-2 sub traits around the main Trait {1 of the main 7 traits above}, which empower and alter the soul a bit. Traits can be changed with enough time, effort, therapy, guildance, care, etc. They can also change negatively with accidents, fights, traumatic experiences, etc. All Souls can change, but it takes a lot to do so either way.)

Prism - Creativity : These souls cannot stop creating (art, writing, crafts, cooking, baking, etc) They are imaginative and full of ideas. Their soul shines with all the colors in the light, but the colors are a shiny metallic version of the colors. Can make your soul weapon do some creative things.

Bronze - Heroic : These souls wish to help everyone and everyone, especially if it means saving the day (of that person!) They are the stuff Superheroes are made out of. Makes your attack stronger, especially during moments where you can be a hero.

Slate gray - Distrust : These souls have been betrayed in the past, and now are very wary of all people and creatures. They take a while to warm up to people, if at all. Increases defense, and makes it hard for soulmarks to be seen.

Moss Green - Envy : These type of people become possessive, jealous, and are very protective of what they consider theirs. They don't share well, and will sometimes, if the feeling overpowers the soul, will KILL for what they want. When fighting for something they want or protecting what is their's, their attacks will stick more, be more accurate.

Seafoam Green - Friendliness: These people are friendly and are always open for a conversation. Upbeat, kind, and always ready to make a new friend, they are the type to have huge crowds of friends. When around more friends, their stats will be boosted slightly.

Bubblegum Pink - Confidence: These people are charismatic, talkative, and are always front and center of the stage. Ready when you are, camera man! These folks can have more unique ACTS than normal folks.

Aegean Blue - Depression: These souls tend to have sadness in their life, which makes them constantly full of sorrow and depressed. Not all who have depression have this soul, but those who have it usually had a long standing, far reaching sad experience in childhood that made them more susceptible to getting it. Brings down attack and HP, but increases defense.

Lavender Purple - Curiosity: These are people filled with questions, and wonder what is out there. They want to discover whats around the corner, and can't handle surprises or anyone holding secrets. With time and nurturing, Curiosity can turn to Wisdom. Will learn more from the CHECK option.

Bosenberry Purple - Wisdom : These souls are naturally wise, intelligent, and thirst for knowledge like no other. It is their goal to find out new things each day, and pass it on to whoever is near and dear to them. Tell them something they DONT know, and you will forever be in their good graces. They will know a few things about others before even CHECKING, and their CHECK skill is maxed.

Bumblebee Yellow - Hope: These souls are naturally hopeful and optimistic. They want to see the best in everything, and want everything to come out good in the end. They want it so much, for themselves and for those around them. Their HP is higher than normal!

Dirty Gold Yellow - Pride: These souls are prideful, hence the name. Their egos and pride in their word is unfaulted. They can be hard to work with, as with those huge heads of their's, they don't listen well to others. 

Rose Pink - Flirt/Romantic/Lust : Depending on the tint/shade of Rose, shows how deeply romantic the person is. These folks are always huge romantics, love to tease and dress up, having a soulmate, boyfriend, girlfriend, husband, wife, AND ENTIRE HAREM/REVERSE HAREM... They love everyone. These folks have a good chance of being poly or having multiple soul mates. They always have the flirt option, and they know how to use it!

Tiger Orange - Loyalty : These souls will fight for those who they care for, and will stay with them. Sometimes, however, their loyalty is not deserved, as it can be a bad thing when they are loyal to the wrong people. This trait can become Distrust if broken too far. When they fight against someone they are loyal to, their stats are lowered. When fighting with them, the stats grow. 

Emerald Green - Altruism : These wonderful folks will give everything they have to assist those in their lives. They are similar to Heroic souls, but not to the active/athletic orientation. They are more like kindness souls, only they give and give and GIVE until they are unable to anymore. They do so with a smile, being selfless and dedicated to those around them. They boost the stats of the ones around them, at the cost of their own stats, however they also gain HP from doing so.

Chartreuse Yellow - Energetic : These souls make up many of the athletes and sports majors of the world. Many children will gain this trait at first, before going on to the more thoughtful traits. Souls with this color are always ready for exercises and more mobile activities, and always, of course, bursting with energy. People with this trait may have insomnia and ADHD. These folks have higher HP and attack, at the cost of defense.

Latte Tan - Timidity : These souls are shy, quiet, and keep to themselves. They are loners, and prefer the quieter actions in life, like reading and walks. They can become Confident Souls with enough supporters, or if they get really into the activities, such as writing or drawing, they can become Creative souls. Timidity can make it difficult to summon soul weapons.

Sand Dollar Tan - Vitriolic: These folks are bitchy! Various levels of salt and bitterness are with these folks, and more than likely, they are the masters of sass and mischief. Beware of stupid comments, as you might be reemed by these folks! Attack is higher, Defense is higher, however HP hits a blow. Weapon is sharper, like their tongues.

Purple Gray - Ignorance: Ignorance is bliss, some might say. Others will call those who are ignorant stupid, rash, completely bull headed... They are stuck in their ways, and they do the dumbest things without knowing who they speak to or how to go about it. Ignorance limits the view during the ENCOUNTER, CHECK is limited, however stats are slightly boosted due to "Not Knowing How Dangerous Something Is".

Leather Brown - Neuroticism : Once the mind starts to go, the soul goes to a dark brownish as a last ditch effort to keep it from going black. People with this soul have a tendency to experience emotional instability, anxiety, moodiness, irritability, and sadness, as well as having a low tolerance for stress. The feelings they have can have different soul colors, but if they feel them all too much, all at once, the soul starts darkening until they feel nothing but darkness. Weapons can become damaged, stats lower or higher depending on soul trait and what is happening, 


	2. The Characters And Nicknames

Adrienne (Adrienne Sweitzer) – (Shield) : Kindness, Hope, Curiosity *Cracked, marked, silver  
Elizabeth (Liz Sweitzer) – (Hammer) : Perseverance, Creativity, Distrust *cracked, fractured, marked, silver  
Gabriel (Auric Ignis Eanjeal) – (Chain Whips) : Determination, Wisdom, Neuoticism *cracked, fractured, marked, silver  
Kitara (Scarlet Bloodstone) – (Daggers) : Bravery, neuroticism *cracked, fractured  
Colten (Cole Turner) – (Sword And Buckler) : Integrity, timidity *cracked, marked  
Dan (Shiro Lionsgate) – (Gun) : Perseverance, creativity *cracked, marked  
Tom (Nicolas Miller) - (Mace and Shield) : Patience, depression *cracked  
Josh (Arcem Shunton) - (Zanbato) : Justice, loyalty, wisdom *cracked  
Kerra (Kara DeVow) - (Familiar {Kitty}) : Justice, Lust, Loyalty *cracked, fractured, marked, silver  
Raleigh (Raleigh Grave) - (Gun) : Bravery, Loyalty, Distrust *cracked, fractured, marked  
Matt (Haddix Romave) - (Staff/Scythe) : Determination, Loyalty, Hope *cracked, fractured, marked, silver  
Breana (Ebonee Blake) - (Spellbook) : Integrity, Creativity, Hope *cracked, silver  
Jordan (Ruzie Chance) - (Salt {Words}) : Perseverance, Salt *Cracked  
Destiney (Aramina Dramel) - (Sword) : Kindness, Loyalty *Silver  
Ty (Conner Bright) - (Ball And Chain) : Justice, Hope, Heroism *cracked, silver  
Kris (Chris Pier) - (N/A) : Perseverance, Distrust, Loyalty *cracked  
Christian (Christian Stelthostos) -  
Chris (Chris Delian) - 

Undertale Sans - Sans  
Undertale Papyrus – Papyrus  
Undertale Gaster - Gaster

Underfell Sans – Red  
Underfell Papyrus – Edge

Underswap Sans – Blue  
Underswap Papyrus – Stretch

Horrortale Sans – Axe  
Horrortale Papyrus – Crooks

Dusttale Sans – Dusty  
Dusttale Papyrus – Smoke

Dreamtale – Dream  
Dreamtale – Nightmare

Fellswap Sans – Black  
Fellswap Papyrus – Mutt

Errortale Sans – Error  
Inktale Sans – Ink

Swapfell Sans - Plum  
Swapfell Papyrus - Slim

Echotale Sans – G  
Echotale Papyrus – Green

Underlust Sans – Lust  
Underlust Papyrus – Purr

Outertale Sans - Cosmos  
Outertale Papyrus - Comet

Undertomb Sans - Skull  
Undertomb Papyrus - Fracture

Reapertale Sans - Death  
Reapertale Papyrus - Reaper

Dancetale Sans - Foxtrot  
Dancetale Papyrus - Tango

Mafiatale Sans - Joker  
Mafiatale Papyrus - Ace

Mobfell Sans - Judge  
Mobfell Papyrus - Don

Huntertale Sans - Hunter  
Huntertale Papyrus - Tracker

Underkeep Sans - Jester  
Underkeep Papyrus - Knight

Beasttale Sans - Alpha  
Beasttale Papyrus - Omega

Birdtale Sans - Crow  
Birdtale Papyrus - Carrion


	3. Main Soul Traits, Ideas On Powers, And Abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ********(These were gotten from Wikias/Outside Sources)*********

HUMAN SOULS:  
◾ Magic : A select amount of humans possess this ability, and uses it in many purposes (war, healing, etc)  
◾ Strength : Humans can be physically stronger than monsters  
◾ Weapon summoning : Like Frisk, humans who have been trained in using magic has the ability to create physical weapons using magic and can use them in combat.  
◾ Enchantements : Humans who aren't able to create a physical weapon out of their magic can enchant an item they choose as their weapon.  
◾Humans can't absorb other humans souls. But they can absorb a monster's, of course, they disappear immediately after death, but a boss monster's persist for a little more allowing someone to absorb it.  
◾There are people who have no magic powers because they don't have an affinity with magic. 

Gray Souls:  
◾A Grey Soul is a weakened soul. It's not that there is no magic or power inside the soul, but the soul cannot use any power or magic because it means that you've lost your trait or motivation for said trait. They appear as grey and it's an effect of a human losing their trait.  
◾This is not considered a trait, but is the lack of one. However, humans that don’t possess magic abilities do not have a grey soul. A wizard’s soul may turn grey depending on the subject’s experiences, they’re most likely to be triggered by a traumatic experience. This is not a permanent state  
◾ The problem comes when an adult wizard suffers from this. Depending on their trait, having a grey soul may affect not only their magic, but their way of thinking or in extreme cases, even their personalities. A wizard with a Grey soul can NOT use magic.  
◾ The user can't use magic. Although, it depends on how grey the soul is.  
◾ It is recommended to ask for help if someone has a grey soul for one or two weeks.  
◾ Unlike a hollow soul, wielding a grey soul means that the wizard has lost their trait or motivation that fueled their trait.  
◾The longer the user has a grey soul, the harder it becomes to turn it back to normal, however, this only qualifies for adults. 

Empty Souls:  
◾Having an empty soul shows a trait was extracted by force, or used too much magic, and/or power. The latter usually being the case.  
◾Whenever someone's soul becomes an empty soul, their soul contains an outline with an empty center. The color of the outline depends upon the trait of the human  
◾Having this soul means you still have your trait and your magic, but the ability to use your magic is disabled.  
◾The difference between an empty soul and a grey soul is that Empty souls still have their trait, but cannot use their magic.

Kindness:  
◾"In terms of quantity, kindness is one of the rarest traits."  
◾ "This can be concluded because of the cruel human nature that humans possess. While all humans posses kindness, very few will decide to practice it and live by it with enough will power to make it their trait."  
◾ "Kindness wizards, while very rare, are extremely powerful. Their defensive and healing magic is unique, and very well received among their allies."  
◾ "Ironically, as powerful as it is, the wizard itself is quite vulnerable when confronting an enemy. Due to their soft heart, a kindness wizard in combat, is more likely to get killed by their enemies."  
◾ Shields of Kindness - This is a shield made out of magic, that can block almost anything.  
◾ Healing Magic - This magic can heal anyone who has been injured, or they can heal themselves.  
◾ Statistics Amplification- If a person shows some kindness near a kindness wizard (even if they have a different trait) it will help make that wizard become stronger.  
◾ Hate Resistance - Hate cannot affect a soul of kindness because its pure essence can push hate away from it.  
◾Ironically, as powerful as it is, the wizard itself is quite vulnerable when confronting an enemy. Due to their soft heart, a kindness wizard in combat, is more likely to get killed by their enemies. Losing this trait might be a cause of selfishness or cruelty to others.

Justice:  
◾ A justice wizard's magic is rarely negatively affected by situations the user gets themselves into. This is because the user relies on his or her own morals and decisions to boost their magic.  
◾ If a decision appears right in the user's eyes, Even if a decision made by the user is considered wrong by other people, it appears right in the user's eyes, it will not affect their magic.  
◾ Users of this trait are usually seen among royalty, or in charge of military and political issues.  
◾Ranged attacks - This soul has the ability to use magical range attacks to attack their enemy, or possibly use a ranged weapon instead.  
◾ Weapon of Justice - A person with a Justice soul have many different form of range weapons that match the user "theme" such as bows or spark pellets.  
◾ Statistics Amplification - A justice soul get stronger when people around them feel the same way in the situation that need justice.  
◾ Humans who possess Justice souls usually use ranged weapons for attacking, such as Roy having a bow, the fallen child who possessed a Justice soul having a gun, while Hugo has a slingshot.  
◾ All justice human wizard has many variations of range weapon depending on the user.  
◾It is possible to lose this trait when a justice soul does something in their view is incorrect or no longer has the willpower to serve justice. 

Patience:  
◾ This type of magic is extremely flexible and unpredictable.  
◾ Although all the other traits have a common theme upon their abilities, this trait's magic may manifest itself differently between different wizards.  
◾ It can be described as “Time manipulation”. Because the user can temporarily slow down time around nearby people and objects. However, it completely depends on the ratio and distance the trait's user can cover. Sometimes this ability will not rely on the distance covered but instead the amount of objects that are manipulated.  
◾ It is usually used as a defensive magic.  
◾ The limitations and conditions of this trait's magic are unknown.  
◾ Time Manipulation - Patience wizards can slow down the time of people and objects that are close to the user. But, it relies on either the ratio and distance the user can cover or the amount of objects that are being controlled.  
◾ Ropes/Strings of Patience - This ability allows the user to spawn strings from their hands, it is assumed that they are able to stick on to the enemy and is able to cut through their enemies like a sword.  
◾ Statistics Amplification - A patience wizard soul can get stronger when people share the patience even if they don't have a patience soul.  
◾It is normal for a child to be impatient so children with patience souls might lose their trait often, another way to lose their trait is to give into impatience.

Perseverance:  
◾ It is stable and powerful.  
◾ This type of magic can effortlessly destroy any defense while the user is in a fight.  
◾ This magic is related to the user's will power. Therefore, this kind of magic is similar to Justice's, and Determination's magic.  
◾ It can be hard for the wizard to lose this magic. But, it depends on the user's goals, and if his or her magic is more or less effective according to the situation their in.  
◾Magical Strength - It is said that this kind of magic is able to destroy many defenses in a battle.  
◾ Weapon of Perseverance - A person with a perseverance SOUL is able to form a weapon out of their own magic. However, it takes a lot of practice to master it.  
◾ Statistics Amplification - Perseverance wizard get stronger when someone nearby shares the same feeling of being perseverance, the will to achieve.  
◾To lose this trait, the person must either give up or become slothful.

Bravery:  
◾ Magic Blasts - This trait has the ability to spawn magic and throw it at their enemies as a blast.  
◾ Weapon of Bravery - People with a bravery soul are able to make a weapon made out of magic but it takes a lot of practice to do so.  
◾ Statistics Amplification - If a Bravery soul is fighting next to other people that feel like being brave or feel self confident, that bravery soul would get stronger.  
◾It is the only soul trait that can be divided into both physical, and moral aspects.  
◾ This trait is usually balanced in each wizard, and but with the expectation of a subject that possesses more or less of one aspect compared to the other.  
◾ Physical Bravery resists very well everything that is physical pain, hard work, exhaustion or the possibility of receiving injuries, or even death.  
◾ Moral Bravery allows the people to act correctly, despite the dishonor, shame, or social rejection you might get from your decisions  
◾ These aspects do not define a wizard’s magic power but it might be an issue for the subject’s magic if it affects them personally. However, this would only happen if the two aspects are not well balanced, but as mentioned earlier, it not very likely to occur.  
◾Losing this trait, might be the cause of humiliation, or being filled with cowardice.

Integrity:  
◾ This kind of magic is the most common.  
◾ Out of all the other traits, Integrity has the highest chance of losing it's magic.  
◾ This trait is easily to lost because it is human nature to lie, break morals, etc. Its magic can even be lost even if the user lies for a good purpose.  
◾ A good integrity wizard should know their limits and should be both emotionally and morally strong.  
◾Weapon of Integrity - An integrity wizard can summon their own weapon made out of their own magic, but it a lot of practice for the user to master it fully.  
◾ Statistics Amplification - An integrity wizard can get stronger when their partner share the same morals or the same feeling of integrity.  
◾ Integrity souls were looked down on in the past because they turn grey easily.  
◾It is inside a human’s nature to lie or to break your own morals to do something. Even when it’s the right choice, an Integrity wizard’s magic can be affected by it. Compared to the other traits, their stability is very fragile.  
◾However a good Integrity wizard will learn their own limits, while some of them might break after a difficult situation, the emotional strength of another wizard may help them overcome way harder moral challenges. 

Determination:  
◾ Regeneration: With this ability, HP can be regenerated during battle  
◾ Decimal HP : The HP of a determination soul will turn into decimals when getting attacked, asymptotically approaching 0.  
◾ DETERMINATION Weapons: If the user desires so, they can create a sword and shield made of Determination.  
◾ But it refused: If the user dies during battle, this ability will repair shattered soul of the user right away and allow them to return to battle with max HP. To be able to do this the user needs to be over-determined.  
◾ It is only driven by the user's willpower.  
◾ Can easily summon a fully magical weapon based on determination at moment.  
◾ Determination is present in every soul, but only humans who has a huge amount of it can make it a trait.  
◾ Fear/Cowardice is the only known negative trait that can defeat Determination, although there's a possibility there are other traits that can defeat Determination.


	4. Ideas, Plots, Questions, And More

Arc ?: Gaster, Arc ?: THE 1ST CHILD, Arc ?: HATRED, Arc ?: PHM AMO

Depending on the Type of Soul, It will lead to some interesting ideas.

Chara is only able to infect DETERMINATION souls. (So two guys to choose from)  
◾Make evil? Maybe cause chaos or build enough Determination to force reset?  
◾Maybe just wants to live again. The truth get out?

HATE can infect any souls, except for Kindness.  
◾Girl might lose trait, and gain another trait. 

◾Chara shows up - Takes over one of the DT humans - Could cause enough mayhem to drain souls of trait, make all gray souls, or even raise LV.

◾A new person from an old AU comes along, finds soulmate, is slowly being killed from being out of the void/AU, character may lose soulmate

◾Lost traits completely, weakened to the point of 1 HP, HATE takes control, starts causing mayhem

◾Near death experience, could make SMs overprotective, causes drama with MC

◾Mob of angry humans, kills one of the monsters, causes character to reset, finds out they hold the reset button

◾Minor Character Death? Edgier Monsters kill humans/monsters? Humans kill monsters?

◾Character gets trapped in the void, meets ???, accepts fate, escapes with new friend

◾Characters learn magic, some start to become infected with HATE/Chara, could end up hurting/killing companions

◾Accidental SOUL absorbing: How do they react? How does it effect character? What happened?

◾Soul bonding time~ Who gets to first? How? When?

◾Dates and cutsy romantic shit! Maybe shopping together, going to a parade, dinner dates, Walking together, training together, etc

◾MC gets in fight, doesn't want to hurt the attacker, gets hurt bad, consequences?

◾Sexual Activities! Who goes first? What style? Romantic or passionate? Should it even be in story?

◾Character gets sent to AU! Has to go through storyline? Maybe Dead AU? Meets up with more godly/out-of-timeline characters?

◾Jealousy! Envy! How do characters react when SM gets flirted with/flirts with others? Do they get violent? Do they get pouty? Do they become attention hogs?

◾Soulmate death? Maybe before the reset ability has been learnt? Character feel regret/betrayal/hatred/anger?

◾Kinks! Who has what? Should be explored in detail? Hidden or open about them?

◾Heat Cycles! Who turns into alphas? Who turns into predators? Who hunts? Who hides? Who stalks? Who comforts? Should it be dangerous? Could they die without a mate during heat? How long should heats last? 

◾Should the characters have human Soulmates as well? Would they know? Would it hurt? 

◾Dealing with fighting within the family/soulmates/friends

◾How would characters deal with SM's who want to spoil them? The humble ones? The shy ones? The guilty feeling ones? 

◾Holidays and Birthdays! How do they celebrate? Do they go all out?

◾Kidnapping! Not enough attention? Alone time? Burgeoning chip? How will the other SM's react to it? Hunt down? Aggression? Acceptance?

◾ Works at MoonTec? Stretch, Sans, Edge (Fired), Papyrus (Quits) 

◾ Soulmate is found, had died in other AU. Murder? Caused by friends/brother/guard? How to react??

◾ How to have Children between Monsters and Humans? #HowToMakeBabehs  
◾An Agreement between the couple, and magic into existence?  
◾Needs to be soul bonded, and needs to have soul sex while having physical sex?  
◾The strong intent/desire must be there as the sex is happening   
◾Adoption?!?  
◾Surrogates?!? 

◾Losing Home?  
◾Would she move into soulmates' house?  
◾Would she bounce around homes until deciding?  
◾Would she be kicked out? Decide to move out? Choose to go her own path?


	5. If Chosing the Mentor Effects Powers? CHOOSE YOUR FIGHTER!

Sans: Teleportation, Gaster Blasters, Gravity Control, Dodge

Papyrus: Bone Attacks, Blue attack, Healing

Undyne: Spears, Weapon summoning, battle techniques, actual fighting styles, blocking

Alphys: Science, Learn more about soul traits/abilities, bringing the monster kind back to life (partially)

Toriel: Most powerful Healing, fire, 

Asgore: More powerful fire, Orange and Blue attacks

Flowey: Bullet hell, changing abilities (friendliness pellets/Satan Seeds)

Grillby: Most powerful fire magic, minor healing

Muffet: Keeping to 3 places, staying ahead, string magic

Frisk: MERCY, ACTS, dodging, healing,

Asriel: GOD OF HYPERDEATH, Gaster blasters, star saber, stars blazing, star blaster, shock breaker

Mettaton: Explosions, movements, dramatic flares,

Gaster: Void travel, teleportation, AU walking, summoning hands, medium healing 

???: Harnessing HATE, BUT IT REFUSED, Possession, raising LV, taking human souls

 

Shiros Gun: Since he has creativity, can create different abilities for his bullets. Can have 6 different types at a time, with 1 exchange per FIGHT. Once fight is done, can freely change again.


	6. Baby and Character Names!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm in a child naming mood, so I am going to post names that could be used in the story... for completely unrelated reasons... just a craving... Maybe a one-shot...

**GIRLS**  
Cynthia  
Cassia  
Demencia  
Star  
Grace  
Kylia  
Luna  
Alexandria  
Layla  
Amelia  
Ava  
Aurora  
Aria  
Haven  
Allegra  
Mira  
Shyla  
Adriana

 **BOYS**  
Cyrus  
Malik  
Aiden  
Alexander  
Samuel  
Nash  
Atlas  
Dorian  
Varric  
Milo  
Alistair  
Tobias  
Silas  
Gareth  
Xavier  
Maddox  
Magnus  
Lucian  
Viktor 

**MIDDLE NAMES**  
Lorraine  
Fredrick  
Alexander  
Riley  
Matthew  
Katherine


End file.
